


Iori's Birthday Gift

by Nanase_Riku



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Eventual Smut, Fluff and Smut, M/M, POV First Person, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-15 01:38:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19285459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nanase_Riku/pseuds/Nanase_Riku
Summary: What kind of gift does Iori's boyfriend have for him?(Five months late.)





	Iori's Birthday Gift

I hug Iori from behind, nuzzling my nose into his neck. "Oi, Rokuya-san, what do you think you're doing??" I only hum in response. "Am I not allowed to give my wonderful boyfriend some love ~?" I spun him around, grabbing his chin between my forefinger and thumb, looking into his eyes.

"W-well..." He stutters, looking away. I smile, my hands starting to work on the buttons of his shirt. I hear his breath hitch as my fingers brush over his nipples; I lean down and start to leave butterfly kisses down his neck. It's quite wonderful to hear him panting right into my ear.

My fingers then move down to Iori's pants, unbuttoning and unzipping them. Reaching into his pants and boxers, I carefully take out his erection and stare lovingly at it. "O-oi, d-don't stare at it like that..." Iori mumbles, which causes a smile to creep onto my face before I get down on my knees. Tugging down his pants and boxers, I first use my hand to stroke him gently, to get him used to the feeling. He gasps, which makes me wonder what other noises he can make.

I then take the head of his erection into my mouth, flicking my tongue over the tip a few times. I hear small moans, covered up by the back of his hand come out of his lips. Those small moans egg me on, and I start sucking. Iori grips the back of the couch behind him, trying not to let out his moans. I pull away, "Let me hear those beautiful, sexy sounds of yours, Iori ~" I say before taking him fully into my mouth and sucking.

"Ngh... R-Rokuya-san, m-more... I-I'm close..." When I hear that, I go even faster and suck harder, grasping Iori's hips with my hands. I take in all that I can, and I feel Iori's hand tangle into my hair. His back arches before he releases, his cum emptying into my mouth. I swallow every last drop before pulling off with a small 'pop'.

Wiping my lips with the back of my hand, I look up into Iori's lust-filled eyes, "Happy Birthday, Iori,"


End file.
